


Three Words

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [32]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Day 1: “If equal affection cannot be,Let the more loving one be me.”-W.H Auden





	Three Words

There are moments when he wishes he could just say the words and know that Stephen believes him, but they always seem to come out wrong. Flippant or ironic, too slow, or too hushed as he mumbles the words into Stephen's shoulder after the nightmares come out to play.

Stephen returns the words as a whispered incantation as he trembles in his arms, smiles them against his sleep matted hair, presses them to his lips as he catches his breath, and though he isn't sure that he is deserving of them, he accepts them as truth.


End file.
